A blond cousin and a new host?
by the green ace of clubs
Summary: Naruto is Tamaki's cousin and is thrust into the world of being a host. But rivalry flares when two blonds fight for one cross dressing host. Follow this crazy story of the whimsical life of the Ouran High School Host Club!


Hello all who love to read my AWESOME story's! Sorry that I have not updated my other story's but my puppy broke my laptop so I had to start from scratch on them, then I had to go to my first year of college and didn't really have a lot of time to dedicate to writing them. But no the less I did start writing them during some of my brakes so be on the look out for some updates and new story's. This is yet another new story I am writing about are blond friend Naruto in which he is in the world of the famous Ouran High School Host Club. In this story Naruto will be the cousin one of the funniest flamboyant characters of anime there is Tamaki Suoh. This will be a pure romance comedy so no awesome ninja powers for Naruto. As the story progresses both Tamaki and Naruto will duke it out to win the heart of the fair maiden Haruhi so sit back and enjoy the romance, the prank wars, the hosts, and most importantly the randomness of the Ouran High School Host Club!

**I do not own Naruto or OHSHC they are owned by ****Bisco Hatori and ****Masashi Kishimoto**

Chapter 1: A blond cousin and a new host?

-Start-

"BUT MOM why the hell do I have go to that damn preppy rich kid school? I know that Ame went to that St. Lobelia's All Girls Academy But why do I have to go to a school like that? I mean I was fine at my old school it was just a fine and regular normal school not some houti touti school!" said an Naruto

One may ask why Naruto Namikaze son of Minato and Kushina Namikaze and heir to the Namikaze Company would be upset about going to an elite school for the rich instead of a plane and normal school. The answer simply being that he hated most rich people. To him they were all arrogant jerks who waved around money and get whatever they wanted, this was not how he or his family where. He and his family cared about others giving to charities and what not. Of cores this caused some people to think they were some what weird, a testament to that was when his fathers mother told him that a Suoh didn't give out handouts this was solved by his father changing his name to Namikaze.

"First of all Naruto you will not be using that language around me understood young man!" Kushina shouted at her son earning her a quick nod from him and a sweat drop from her husband.

"Now we told you this before, you need to get to know these people because some day you maybe having to do business with them when you take over the company. Plus me and your father went here and fell in love so hopefully you can find a nice girl to marry and give me some grand babies to spoil."

"MOM I'm only 16 years old that's not even on my radar!" Naruto sporting a huge blush.

"Well you can also spend some time with your cousin, bother said he was happy to hear that you were coming to their school." Minato said to his son off offhandedly why'll driving their Rolls-Royce.

"O come on I have to go to school with my psycho cousin! I swear that guy is bipolar I don't even think he has all his eggs in one basket" Naruto said earning a laugh from both his parents

**(Attention to those who are bipolar! I am bipolar to so i can write about it so don't be offended.)**

"Well you will have to deal with him soon because were already here." Minato said making his son drop don his seat in depression

"Damn dad you drive to fast. You could have driven under the speed limit."

"NARUTO language you know your not to old for me to wash your moth out with soap!"

"Sorry mom." Naruto said thinking how his mom had him and his dad so whipped it wasn't even funny. With a deep sigh Naruto turned to look at his new prison, I mean school. From what he could tell it was a rich kid school alright big and fancy looking, he knew this was not going to be fun.

"Did you guys at least get me an apartment to stay in and pleas not some rich and fancy one." Naruto said in a defeated tone accepting his fate finally. Honestly he didn't understand why his sister wanted to go to a school like this.

"Yes dear we did. It's a nice little apartment in a good _neighborhood_. I mean come on son we may be forcing you to go to this school but we would at lest give a nice urban apartment. The delivery guys should be putting your stuff in by now and we didn't forget your bike its there to." Minato said enjoying watching his son sigh in relief.

"Well lets get this over with." exasperated Naruto.

* * *

><p>- In the school-<p>

"Only those with excellent social standings and those from filthy rich family's are lucky enough to spend there time here at the elite private school Ouran Academy. The Ouran host club is were the schools handsomest boys with to much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way to much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the rich and beautiful!" The king of the host club said with much enthusiasm.

"Kaoru I think Tamaki has finally lost it." "I think your right Hikaru, he's acting like this is some kind of story."

The twins Hikaru Hitachiin and Kaoru Hitachiin are mischievous, devious and otherwise childish young men who toy with people, including their schoolmates. During their second year of junior high, they meet Tamaki Suou, who wants them to join the newly-formed Host Club. The twins agree to join only if Tamaki can guess which twin is which. Although Tamaki fails many times, he eventually guesses it, at which point the twins give in and decide to try the Host Club. The club opened them up to new experiences, including the development of a deep bond with Tamaki. Prior to joining, the twins described the world as "us" and "them", being very distrustful and unkind to others. Additionally, because their parents were often away, they were deeply dependent on each other. Joining the club and meeting Haruhi helped them become more independent.

The Hitachiin twins use acts of "forbidden brotherly love" as their main draw in the Host Club, with highly suggestive themes of incestuous boy love. When their popularity amongst the Ouran females is questioned by Haruhi, the twins admit to having homosexual tendencies, though it is never clarified if they are bisexual or not. In addition, they are both considered the mischievous, tricky, little devil types in the club. They have their differences: Kaoru is nicer, more mature and considerate to the thoughts of others, while Hikaru is more childish and immature, even though he is the elder. Their different personalities are best shown when they are separated and there is also a slight difference in the way they speak. There are several ways as to how to tell the twins apart, the most used being that Hikaru's hair is parted to the right side and Kaoru's hair parts to the left. Besides this, Hikaru dyes his hair a darker color after a fight and later reconciliation with Kaoru, in which Kaoru encourages him to be more independent.

"Ha Ha Tamaki-chan is acting kind of funny. Tho he is always like that. Maybe he just need some sweets what do you think Mori?"

"Hmph"

Honey is a childish and cake-loving boy who is much older than what his elementary school appearance would indicate. He is also a strong fighter who can send people flying with one kick. Honey is very fond of eating sweets and his room is full of stuffed animals. He always carries around a plush bunny named Usa-chan, an abbreviation of _usagi_, which means rabbit. He used to hide his true self with much difficulty by acting like a "real man" for some time, but after Tamaki convinced him that liking cute things was not bad, he realized that there was absolutely no need to hide. Together with Mori, he joined the Host Club, attracting customers with his shotacon cuteness. It is possible his nickname, Honey, came from his first name, Mitsukuni , as _mitsu_ can mean honey . It could also be an abbreviation of his family name, Haninozuka.

Takashi Morinozuka, usually called Mori, is a third year student at Ouran Academy. Mori is a tall, quiet and somewhat intimidating, but he is very protective of Honey, whom he calls by his first name, Mitsukuni. The Morinozuka family had protected and served the Haninozuka family for many generations. As the two families were joined by marriage two generations back, they became related to each other, thus breaking the master-servant tradition. Nevertheless, Mori still faithfully protects Honey and is always by his side, attending to his wishes and watching out for him. His protective personality extends to his classmates and the Host Club members, earning him a level of respect. Although, as a host, he is considered the strong, silent type, he normally does not try to woo girls. The girls like how he cares for Honey and shyer customers are attracted to his tall physique and taciturn personality.

"Now now don't treat him like a loony it will scare away the customers." Scolded the clubs accountant/ vice president Kyouya Ootori.

Kyouya Ootori is an attractive, calculating second-year student at Ouran Academy and vice-president of the Host Club. Kyouya is best friends with Tamaki, despite their completely different demeanor's. Kyouya is secretive and intelligent, as his ability to calculate the financial and social benefits that result from the Host Club's adventures demonstrates. He is a very realistic and pragmatic person, as well as a competent and accurate accountant. Despite his occasionally antagonistic traits, the Host Club would not have been successful without Kyouya's uptight resourcefulness. Although he is rarely seen entertaining guests of the Host Club, he is considered the cool type.

"Tamaki sempai who are you talking to?" Asked the only female of the host club.

Haruhi Fujioka an intelligent first-year student of the exclusive Ouran Academy that comes from a poor family, having a cross-dressing father and a deceased mother, she is required to achieve academic excellence and rank first in class to maintain a special scholarship. She came across the Host Club while looking for a quiet study place and accidentally breaks a 8,000,000 yen vase that was to be featured in a school auction. She clears her debt to the club by disguising herself as a boy and working for them as a host. She finds this task easy because she feels gender does not dominate her personality. She soon realizes that acting as host and talking with girls comes naturally and begins to enjoy the work. However, she dislikes taking time away from studying and finds the antics of other hosts bothersome.

"Well I was talking to all of the lovely young ladies reading this wonderful story!"

**Tamaki shut up don't break the fourth wall**

"He he sorry about that Ace."

Tamaki Suoh, whose full name is René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine, is a second-year student at Ouran Academy and the founder and president of the Host Club. Flamboyant and narcissistic, he is dedicated to his duties as a host. He is the princely type, who entertains customers with upper-class etiquette and shameless flattery. He is partial to classic piano music and plays exceedingly well. He refers to his club as his "family": himself being the father figure; Kyoya the mother; Haruhi the daughter; Hikaru and Kaoru the brothers; Mori and Honey the cousins. He is outspoken and naïve for his age, especially since he only views himself as an obsessive father figure to Haruhi, when, in reality, he is in love with her. Mori and Honey point out his naiveté when it comes to how he truly feels about Haruhi and the rest of the club sees this too. His naiveté applies to his overall dense approach to his own feelings, although he is very perceptive to the feelings of others, which Hikaru and Kaoru both note. He often becomes jealous of other boys who approach Haruhi and admires her natural personality. When he is kicked out by Haruhi or made fun of, he has the tendency to grow mushrooms in either the closet or the corner, which appear like they were worked on for weeks.

Tamaki is half Japanese and half French, and lives under the custody of his father, the wealthy chairman of Ouran Academy. They are separated from his French mother because of a deal made between Tamaki's ill mother and his cold-hearted paternal grandmother. After leaving France they both went to live at the main mansion with his grandmother, uncle Minato, aunt Kushina, and his cousins Ame and Naruto. When he met Naruto he instantly wanted to be his friend, they spent most of there time together tho most of the time it was Tamaki dragging Naruto around with Ame following them snickering at her brothers problem. This went on till his uncle Minato got into a fight with his grandma which ended up with his uncle family leaving thus making his grandma furious. In her anger she decided to send Tamaki to live at the Suoh family's second mansion, while his father stays at the main mansion with Tamaki's grandmother. Eventually, he is accepted into the main residence where his grandmother lives. At first, she does not acknowledge him and makes his life sour by "pulling him back to reality", but he manages to win her approval with his mind and kindness and the two grow close. She also allows him to meet with his mother.

"Anyways why are you so happy today Tamaki sempai? As far as I know there's nothing special going on so why are you happier than usual?" Haruhi asked worried that the twins were right and he had finally gone crazy.

"Ah that is because today my wonderful cousin is coming to join us here at Ouran Academy! I haven't seen him in so long and am so happy that he finally decided to come here." Tamaki said why'll he spun around with weird a sparkle in his eye.

"Wait you have a cousin? How come you never told us?" asked the twins in stereo

"Hm most of slipped my mind. (the rest of the club sweat dropped at their president air head personality) Well now that you all know now I would like it if you would all help me by throwing him a welcoming party!" Tamaki shouted why'll hoping around barely holding in his excitement.

"Will set up the decorations." the twins said in stereo

"Yeah me and usa-chan will go get the sweets!" cheered Honey just happy to eat some more sweets.

"_I really hope this guys not like Tamaki sempai." _ Thought Haruhi imagining a clone of Tamaki annoying the crap out of her. She suppressed a shudder just thinking about it.

* * *

><p>- Dean's office same time -<p>

As the Namikaze family entered the Deans office, Minato was impressed in a hug by his eccentric brother.

"Brother its so good to she you again, you as well Kushina." Yuzuru Suoh Minato's older brother said with one of those goofy grins on.

"Its good to see you to brother. How is little Tamaki doing? Knowing hes your son I beat he is goofing off some were." Minato said making those in the room laugh.

"Yes yes he is a hand full. But enough of that , Naruto I am glad you accepted my invitation to come here I almost thought you wouldn't come, tho I am a little upset that your sister didn't want to come." Yuzuru Suoh said making Narutos eye brow twitch a little.

"More like I had no choose." Mumbled Naruto earning him an elbow to the ribcage by his mother.

"Naru-chan why don't you go explore the school why'll me and your father catch up with your uncle and get every thing set up." Kushina suggested

"That's a wonderful idea and why'll your at it you can go say hi to Tamaki he was so excited to hear that you were coming here. Just ask around if you need any help getting around he should probably with his club in the music room still." Yuzuru Suoh said to his nephew.

" 'sigh' Why not. Better just to get it done and over with now then later." Naruto said earning him a smack to the head by his mother.

"Be good Naruto or no ramen for a month."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

" 'sigh' Fine…" Naruto said mumbling about abusive mothers.

* * *

><p><strong>x Scene Change x<strong>

As Naruto made his way around the school he slowly started to get irritated one because he couldn't believe how big and expensive looking this school was two he thought there uniforms could use some orange color to it and three he could see that his most feared nightmare was coming to life, he was making FAN GIRL'S!

That was the one thing he feared more than his mother and running out of ramen. They were the bane of his existent. He never had any good experiences with them all with there squealing and stalking him, just thinking about it made him shiver.

After wondering around for what seemed like hours (only 20 minuets) he found himself in front of the music room. As he neared the door he thought back to those girls he asked directions from. When he had asked them where the music room was they went to blushing fan girls to some one that was totally shocked mumbling about him being on that team, '_what was wrong with_ _being in the band club' _he thought. Then they went back to happy little fan girls hoping from one foot to another saying that there's going to be a new member.

Finally accepting his fate, Naruto griped the handle to the music room sliding it open slowly. As the door slid open a shining light came out along with a whirlwind of rose petals. As the light dimed down Naruto was able to see what was supposed to be a music room, there in the room stood six relatively good looking males and there in the middle of them sitting on a throne was his idiot of a cousin.

"Welcome to Ouran's Academy Naruto my dear cousin. These are my friend and fellow members of Ouran's host club." Tamaki said with one of his famous smiles.

Blink

"Um Naruto…."

Blink blink

"Naruto are you ok?" Tamaki asked his cousin unaware of Naruto's new idea of his cousin why'll the others of the host club gained a sweat drop. As the host club stared at Naruto he slowly closed the door.

"Gha Naruto come back we throwing you a welcoming party!" Tamaki shouted. After a pregnant moment of silence it gave everyone a moment to think about the new blond.

'_I wonder if his willing to join? He would surely bring in more customers' _Kyouya thought.

'_He seems more normal then sempai'_ thought Haruhi

'_I wonder if he likes sweet's?'_ thought Honey

_'I wonder how many licks it takes to get to the center of a totsi pop'_ Mori thought

"No I didnt."

**Ok Fine he didn't think that**

They were all brought out of there mussing when the new blond threw the door open with a irritated expression on his face.

"Tamaki you idiot! Just when I think you have reached the highest level of stupidity you go and break your own recorded! Do you try or does it come naturally, no don't answer that I really don't want to know. But Tamaki seriously a host club seriously come on man!" Naruto fished with a twitch in his brow.

The whole club was dumbfounded at the new blond. He was a complete opposite of Tamaki. Where they were accepting another idiot blond with wild ideas they got a mature and realistic blond. Why'll the others of the host club where speechless Haruhi was crying tears of joy on the inside.

_'Finally some one normal in this nut house!'_ Haruhi thought crying mental tears of joy and thanking what ever god that sent him.

"Now now Naruto that's no way to treat your cousin after so long, we were such good friend's."

"Friend's more like you always dragging me around off to do some crazy assadine thing that your crazy mind could think of you crazy blond!"

"Now boys calm down no need to get angry, let me do the introductions my name is Kyouya Ootori vice-president of the host club. The two twins over there are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the small blond over there holding the rabbit plushy is Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Honey for short, the tall silent one next to him is Takashi Morinozuka or Mori for short, and last but not least are special member of the host club Haruhi Fujioka. We all welcome you to the host club."

As the blond stud there one thought came to him….

'_What the hell did I get myself into?' _

* * *

><p><strong>Well here you go the first ever non yoai or gender bender OHSHC x Naruto crossover I hope you all enjoy it. Pleas review my story! That is were I get a lot of good ideas and inspiration from. <strong>**I mean look it right down there just click it I dont care if its bad or good but in doing so lets me know people want to read more. I will try and post some more of my story's before Christmas but till then Happy Holidays. **_  
><em>


End file.
